Verkehrte Welt
by Mark Soul
Summary: Alt-Uni. Der typische Beginn des Manga, mit einer nicht ganz so typischen Rollenverteilung.
1. Default Chapter

  


**"Verkehrte Welt"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   
  
  
  


An einem leicht verregneten Nachmittag in Nerima. Ein leicht übergewichtiger Mann öffnet den Briefkasten und holt die Post heraus. Er ist in einem Karateanzug gekleidet und trägt ein weißes Kopftuch um seine Glatze zu verbergen. '_Werbung, Werbung, eine Rechnung, mehr Werbung, das neue Kampfsportmagazin für Ranma, die Zeitschrift Frauen von Heute für Ranko ... holla, was ist denn das?_' Neugierig nimmt er die Postkarte und liest die Rückseite. Ein Freudensprung folgt, bei dem er die restliche Post in die Luft wirft, dann eilt er zurück ins Haus. 

Derweil in der Küche des besagten Hauses. Eine Frau in ungefähr dem gleichen Alter wie der Mann von eben ist eifrig bei der Arbeit. Sie hat ihr mittelkurzes aubergienfarbenes Haar in einer etwas altmodischen Frisur, und trägt unter ihrer Schürze einen Kimono. Der Mann mit der Postkarte steckt seinen Kopf die Tür hinein.   
"No-chan, hast du mal einen Augenblick Zeit?"   
"Was ist denn, Genma?"   
"Ich habe Post von Tendo-san," antwortet dieser und verschwindet wieder. 

In einem Zimmer ein Stockwerk höher. Ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, ihr feuerrotes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden, liegt auf ihrem Bett, liest einen Manga und ißt ein Eis.   
"Ranko, komm mal runter!" hört man Genmas Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoß rufen.   
"Was ist denn?"   
"Nicht fragen, **kommen**!"   
Ranko verdreht die Augen und steht auf. "Ist ja gut, Daddy." Als sie unten ankommt ist Genma immer noch auf der Suche nach jemanden.   
"Ranma!" ruft er, "Ranma! Verdammt, wo **steckt** der Junge wieder?"   
"Ich gehe ihn holen," schlägt Nodoka vor und geht aus der Terrassentür zum kleinen Dojo im Garten. 

Als sie die Tür öffnet schallt ihr ein Kampfschrei entgegen. Im Dojo befindet sich ein sechzehnjähriger Junge und zertrümmert grade einen Stapel Ziegelsteine. Dann richtet er sich auf und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.   
"Ah, **das** tat gut." Er hat einen Karateanzug an mit schwarzen Gürtel, und Harre von der gleichen Farbe, die in einer identischen Frisur wie die von Ranko gebunden waren.Ranma schaut sich um als seine Mutter das Dojo betritt.   
"Ranma, **muß** das sein?" fragt sie. "Wenn du immer alles zerschlägst wirst du **nie** eine Freundin finden."   
"Mom, die Steine sind zum zerschlagen da," antwortet Ranma leicht gereizt. "Außerdem, was soll ich mit einer **Freundin**? Mädchen in dem Alter **nerven** nur."   
'_Warum will mein Sohn einfach nicht männlich sein?_' wundert sich Nodoka. '_Wie gut das Tendo-san endlich kommt._' Laut sagt sie: "Das bildest du dir ein. Und jetzt komm bitte mit, dein Vater und ich haben eine **Überraschung** für dich." 

* * * * * 

Ganz in der Nähe. Der Regen hört auf und die dunklen Wolken verziehen sich. Schnell kehrt das Leben auf die Straße zurück, die Menschen die Unterschlupf vor dem Wetter gesucht haben machen sich wieder auf ihren Weg. Plötzlich rennt ein Junge an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von einem Känguruh. Der Junge hat kurze schwarze Haare, ein rotes chinesisches Hemd an mit einer dazu passenden Kungfu-Hose, und einen schwer aussehenden Rucksack über der Schulter. Als das Känguruh ihn zu greifen versucht weicht er aus, läßt den Rucksack fallen und tritt dem Tier auf die Nase. 

Die umstehenden Menschen sind etwas verwirrt. "Ist das ein Känguruh?" "Es sieht aus wie ein Känguruh." "Was macht ein Känguruh hier in Japan?" "Einen Panda könnte ich ja noch verstehen, aber ein **Känguruh**?" "Wie kommst du jetzt auf **Panda**?" "Ich weiß nicht, fiel mir grade so ein." 

Inzwischen steht der Junge dem Tier in Kampfstellung gegenüber. "Du bist dran," sagt er. Das Känguruh steckt seine Hände in den Beutel und kommt mit Boxhandschuhen wieder heraus. Dann greift es an.   
Der Junge weicht aus, duckt sich, rollt an dem Känguruh vorbei und packt es am Schwanz. Mit großen Kraftaufwand wirft er es durch die Luft gegen ein Straßenschild. "Einfach so meinen **Verlobten** für mich auszusuchen," beschwert er sich und schüttelt das Wasser aus seinem Haar. "Ohne mich. Ich gehe zurück nach China und suche ein Gegenmittel." Er nimmt seinen Rucksack und wendet sich um. Unbemerkt von ihm steht das Känguruh wieder auf, schnappt sich das Verkehrszeichen und schlägt ihn damit bewußtlos. 

* * * * * 

"**Verlobte?**" Ranma klang nicht glücklich.   
"Ja, die Tochter eines sehr guten Freundes von mir," erklärt Genma. "Sie waren in China auf Trainingsreise und sind erst kürzlich wieder in Japan angekommen. Ihr Name ist **Akane Tendo**."   
"Sie trainiert im gleichen Kampfstil wie du," setzt Nodoka fort, "und wenn du sie heiratest könnten wir die Schulen vereinen wie Genma es sich immer gewünscht hat."   
"Ich habe aber keine Lust zu heiraten."   
"Das ist aber nicht sehr männlich."   
"Ist mir **scheißegal**, ich will nicht. Ich kenne sie nicht mal."   
Genma schmunzelte. "Nun, das läßt sich ändern. Soun hast geschrieben das er uns besuchen kommen will." Ranmas Stimmung sinkt, Ranko dagegen freut sich.   
"Yeah, vielleicht kommt dann endlich etwas **Leben** in die Bude. Wann wollen sie den ankommen?"   
Genma schaut kurz auf die Postkarte. "Nun, so ungefähr..." Lautes Geschrei ist draußen zu hören. "... jetzt."   
"Ich gehe sie holen."   
"Ich komme mit." Ranko und Nodoka stehen auf und laufen nach draußen. Genma folgt langsamer, Ranma verdreht die Augen und macht das gleiche. Die zwei Männer sind etwas erstaunt als die Frauen panisch wieder zurückrannten, dicht gefolgt von einem Känguruh mit Boxhandschuhe das eine wild schreiende Person über der Schulter trug.   
"Laß mich runter. Laß mich **runter**! Du erschreckst sie ja zu **Tode**."   
Familie Saotome hat sich inzwischen am Eingang versammelt und starrt die Besucher an. "Dad, sind das deine Freunde?" fragt Ranko mißtrauisch. Genma schüttelt heftig den Kopf. "Ach so, dann hat sich das Känguruh einfach so zu einem Besuch entschlossen," beschwert sie sich weiter, "passiert ja **ständig**."   
Besagtes Känguruh war zum Stehen gekommen uns setzt sein um sich schlagendes Bündel auf dem Boden ab. Genma sieht die Person genau an.   
"Du bist nicht zufällig...?" fragt er.   
"Akane Tendo," kommt die Antwort. "Es tut mir leid."   
"Oh, endlich bist du da." Genma umarmt freudig seinen Besucher. Dann stutzt er. Akane zu umarmen sollte sich so anfühlen als wenn er seine Tochter umarmt. Es erinnert ihn aber mehr an Ranma. Der ältere Saotome hält Akane auf Armeslänge vor sich und schaut sie an. Ranko kommt hinzu und fühlt dem Besucher über die Brust, dann greift sie weiter unten an die Hose.   
"**Sie** ist ein **Junge**," stellt sie fest. "Und was für einer," fügt sie noch hinzu.   
Akane entfernt Rankos Hand von seinen privaten Regionen. "Würde es dir was ausmachen das zu unterlassen," bittet er sie.   
Genma denkt inzwischen nach: '_Ich bin mir sicher gewesen das Soun sagte das er eine Tochter hätte. Aber Akane ist zweifellos ein Junge, ich muß mich getäuscht haben. Machen wir also das Beste daraus._' Er klopft Akane auf die Schulter. "Willkommen bei uns," begrüßt er ihn, "darf ich dir deine zukünftige Verlobte vorstellen: Meine Tochter **Ranko**."   
Besagte Tochter fällt in Ohnmacht. 

* * * * * 

Kurze Zeit später liegt Ranko auf einem Futon im Wohnzimmer. Nodoka wechselt grade eine kühle Kompresse und legt ihr eine Neue auf die Stirn. Daneben sitzen Genma und Ranma, das Känguruh hält sich im Hintergrund.   
"Ich bin so enttäuscht," beschwert sich die Mutter. "Und ich habe so gehofft das wir für Ranma endlich eine Freundin finden."   
"Wirklich gute **Freundin**," kichert Ranma.   
"Ich meine wirklich das Soun von einer Tochter gesprochen hätte," verteidigt sich Genma.   
Ranko kommt wieder zu sich. "Oooh, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum. ich träumte das sich Ranmas Verlobte als Junge entpuppt hatte und ich nun mit ihm verlobt bin...?" Sie stockte und sah Akane an.   
"Für einen Traum ist er ziemlich real," kommentiert Ranma trocken. "Es sei denn du beziehst dich hier auf Traum**prinz**."   
Ranko setzt sich auf und greift Akane noch mal an die Hose. "Hey, hatte ich nicht gesagt du sollst das sein lassen?" beschwert dieser sich.   
"Laß ihn in Ruhe, Imutochan." Zu Akane gewandt sagt Ranma: "Du mußt sie entschuldigen, sie ist immer etwas **direkt** bei Jungen."   
"Habe ich gemerkt."   
"Ich habe gehört du warst in China trainieren? Was hältst du dann von einer kleinen Runde im Dojo? Ich bin übrigens Ranma." Er stand auf und hält ihm die Hand hin. Akane läßt sich aufhelfen, dann machen sich beide Jungs auf zum Dojo.   
Unterwegs sagt Ranma: "Man, was bin ich **froh** das du kein Mädchen bist, sonst wäre jetzt ich der Dumme anstelle meiner Schwester. Muß ziemlich blöd sein, einfach so verlobt zu werden, oder?" Akane nickt und schweigt. 

* * * * * 

Im Dojo angekommen stellen sich die beiden gegenüber voneinander hin. "Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun," beruhigt Ranma Akane. Dieser nickt und rührt sich nicht, sondern steht einfach nur da, Füße zusammen und Hände hinter dem Rücken. Ranma wundert sich: '_Scheint nicht besonders gut zu sein, wenn er nicht mal in Kampfstellung geht. Na egal._'   
Mit einem Fauststoß greift er an. Akane dreht seinen Oberkörper leicht zur Seite und weicht so aus. Ranmas nachfolgender Tritt geht genauso ins Leere, ebenso wie alle anderen Techniken. "Was soll das? Greif mich zurück an!"   
"Ich glaube nicht das das eine so gute Idee ist," meint Akane vorsichtig.   
Ranma wird immer frustrierter. '_Was ist los, warum kann ich ihn nicht treffen? Ließt er meine Bewegungen? ... Na gut, dann diesmal ernst!_' Er ballt die Fäuste und springt hoch, im Luftkampf war er immer unschlagbar gewesen. Akane ist ein wenig überrascht und weicht zurück. Ranma tritt ein paar Mal aus der Drehung heraus zu, bevor er wieder auf dem Boden landet.   
Nur um sofort von den Füßen gefegt zu werden. Erschrocken rollt er dem nächsten Angriff aus dem Weg und springt auf. '_Na endlich,_' denkt er, '_jetzt geht's los._'   
Ganz so einfach ist es aber doch nicht, Akane erweist sich als harter Gegner. Während Ranma mit ihm Schläge austauscht kann er selbst oft nur um Haaresbreite verhindern selber getroffen zu werden. Und das auch nur weil Akane scheinbar leichte Probleme mit seinem Gleichgewicht hat. 

Am Ende stehen sich beide Jungs schwitzend gegenüber. "Mann, ich bin aber froh das du ein Kerl bist und keine Frau," sagt Ranma.   
"Huh, warum? Was hast du gegen Frauen?"   
"Ach, mit denen kann man doch nichts anfangen. Mit einem Mädchen hätte ich nie **Fun** haben können wie mit dir grade, die wäre schön längst heulend rausgerannt."   
Akane schaut ihn etwas komisch an, schweigt aber. 

* * * * * 

Ranko schaut ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sitzt ihr Vater, ihm gegenüber ein Fremder. Der andere hat schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, einen Schnauzbart und trägt einen braunen Gi. Beide Männer haben tränenüberströmte Gesichter. Ranko wundert sich, geht zu ihrer Mutter und fragt: "Mom, wer ist der Kerl da bei Paps?"   
"Keine Ahnung," erwidert diese weniger neugierig, aber nicht minder interessiert. 

* * * * * 

Akane sitzt auf der Terrasse als Nodoka ihn findet. "Oh, hier bist du. Was hältst du davon wenn du ein schönes heißes Bad nimmst?"   
"Uhm, nein danke," erwidert der Junge verlegen.   
Nodoka tadelt: "Keine Widerrede. Du bist sicher ganz verschwitzt vom Kampf mit Ranma, außerdem hast du eine lange Reise hinter dir. Marsch ab ins Bad!" 

* * * * * 

"Ranma, dein Bad ist fertig," ruft Ranko.   
"Bin schon unterwegs," kommt die Antwort. Ranma geht in den Umkleideraum und zieht sich aus. Dabei bemerkt er das Akanes Kleidung ebenfalls hier liegt. '_Er wird wohl auch grade ein Bad nehmen,'_ denkt sich Ranma, nimmt ein Handtuch und öffnet die Tür. Und erstarrt zu Stein.   
Das nackte Mädchen, welches grade dabei war aus der Wanne zu steigen, tut dasselbe. Beide sehen sich geschockt an. Ranma wird knallrot im Gesicht als er seinen Blick tiefer wandern läßt.   
"**Aaaaaaaaaah, Perverser!**" schallt ein Schrei durchs Haus. Das fremde Mädchen schreit ihre Überraschung endlich überwunden zu haben, und Ranma bekommt den Waschzuber ins Gesicht. Andere Badeutensilien folgen. Hastig tritt der junge Saotome die Flucht an. 

Ranko staunt nicht schlecht als ihr Bruder die Treppe hinunter gestürmt kommt. "Ich weiß ich habe von solchen Dingen nicht allzuviel Ahnung," sagt sie schnippisch, "aber nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu sein entspricht sicher **nicht** der heutigen Mode."   
Ranma versucht inzwischen wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Da ist eine **Verrückte** im Badezimmer," bringt er schließlich hervor. Sie war völlig nackt und hat mich angegriffen."   
"Sie war nackt?" fragt Nodoka, die vom Lärm angelockt worden war, und umarmt freudig ihren Sohn. "Oh Ranma, wie **männlich** von dir."   
Bevor Ranma antworten konnte betritt eine weitere Person das Zimmer. Sie hat blauschwarzes Haar und trägt die gleiche chinesische Kleidung, die auch Akane anhatte. Nur das ihr die Sachen besser passen als ihm. Bis auf Größe, Haarfarbe und Geschlecht sieht sie Akane recht ähnlich.   
"Wer ... wer bist du?" fragt Ranko.   
Das fremde Mädchen schaut verlegen zu Boden. "Ich bin Akane Tendo. Es tut mir leid." 

**Ende?**

* * * * * 

Autor´s Note:

Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich das jetzt veröffentlicht habe. Ich litt unter einem Schreibblock und dies war der Versuch mich davon zu befreien. Es ist unwahrscheinlich das hier noch mehr hinterherkommt.   
Und ich sollte weniger AUs lesen, bevor ich noch mehr Unsinn verzapfe.   



	2. Chapter 2

  


ASCII Pictures präsentiert:   


**"Verkehrte Welt"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
_Ranma Nibun No Ichi © by Rumiko Takahashi. In dieser Geschichte tauchen zwar die gleichen Charas auf, aber in vertauschten Rollen als wir sie kennen._

Vorwort:   
_In dieser Pseudo-Fic stecken keine 2 Stunden Arbeit, keine vorhergehenden Überlegungen, einfach der Nase nach geschrieben. Erwartet also keine Meisterleistung._   
  
  
  
  


**_Kapitel 2_**

Kurz darauf sind alle Anwesenden im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Nodoka, Ranma und Ranko knien vor der Längsseite des Tisches. Der fremde Mann im braunen Gi und mit Schnauzbart, sowie das Mädchen das sich als Akane Tendo vorgestellt hat, sitzen etwas abseits nahe der Tür zum Garten.   
Genma deutet auf die Beiden. "Ich denke eine erneute **Vorstellung** ist angebracht," sagt er und deutet auf den älteren Mann mit Schnauzer. "Dies hier ist mein alter Freund und Kollege **Soun Tendo**."   
Soun nickt kurz. "Das bin ich. Und dies hier ist meine Tochter," er macht eine Handbewegung zum Mädchen neben sich.   
"Akane Tendo," beendet diese den Satz.   
Ranko schaut mehr als nur skeptisch. "Bist du wirklich Akane?" fragt sie mißtrauisch. "Der **gleiche Junge**?"   
Akane nickt leicht beschämt, offenbar ist ihr die ganze Angelegenheit peinlich. Soun faßt sich nachdenklich an die Stirn. "Das ist eine etwas komplizierte Geschichte. Ich weiß nicht ganz wie ich es euch erklären soll? Es begann damit, das ich und Akane auf unserer Trainingsreise nach China geschwommen sind ..."   
"Red´ nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum," schimpfte Akane und griff ihren Vater am Gi. "**Zeig **es ihnen einfach!" Und damit warf sie ihn hinaus in den Gartenteich.   
Ein großes Känguruh tauchte wieder auf. Mit einem Satz war es aus dem Wasser und neben seiner Tochter. Ein Schlag mit dem kräftigen Schwanz folgte, und die Fische wurden zum zweiten Mal heute gestört.   
Ein sehr nasser, sehr männlicher und nicht grade glücklich aussehender Akane tauchte auf. "Hey! Was soll das?" beschwerte er sich. Das Känguruh gab glucksende Laute von sich, hatte wieder seine Boxhandschuhe übergezogen und hüpfte auffordernd auf der Terrasse hin und her. Kurz darauf waren beide Jusenkyo Opfer in eine heftige Keilerei verwickelt.   
"Dad, warum bist du mit solchen Leuten befreundet?" fragte Ranma seinen Vater.   
"Sie waren vorher nicht so," antwortete der glatzköpfige Martial Artist, "Nicht bevor sie auf diese **schicksalhafte Trainingsreise** gegangen sind." 

Ein heißes Bad im Furo später saßen wieder ein Mann mit seiner Tochter im Zimmer bei den Saotomes, welche bereits sehnsüchtig auf eine Erklärung warteten.   
Soun kratzte sich kurz am Bart, dann begann er. "Es fing alles damit an, das ich und Akane nach Jusenkyo gingen, ein altes Trainingsgebiet in den Bergen von China..." 

_ -Flashback-_

Der Berg Quangjing des Bayankala Gebirges, in der Quinghai Provinz von China. Ein Tal genannt Jusenkyo. Einhundertacht Quellen, oder besser gesagt kleine Teiche sind über das Tal verteilt. Zahlreiche Bambusstäbe stecken aufrecht im schlammigen Untergrund.   
Ein dicklicher Chinese in grüner Komunistenuniform kommt ins Bild, hinter ihm sind Soun und Akane zu sehen, beide in mehr oder weniger saubere Gis gekleidet. "Hier Sir, sein legendäres Tal von **verwunschene Quellen**," erzählt der Chinese mit stark akzentuiertem japanisch.   
"Sieht nicht sehr **beeindruckend** aus," meint Akane geringschätzig und stellt ihren Rucksack ab.   
"Beurteile nicht nach dem Äußeren. Bist du bereit?"   
"Jederzeit!"   
"Dann folge mir," ruft Soun, spring durch die Luft und landet sicher auf einem der Bambusstäbe. Akane folgt sofort und balanciert auf der Lanze daneben.   
"Ah, was Sirs da tun?" Panisch wedelt der Jusenkyo Touristenführer mit seinen kurzen Armen. "Sein sehr sehr **schlecht** wenn fallen in Quelle!" Unglücklicherweise wird seine Warnung ignoriert.   
"Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen," sagt Soun und nimmt die Kranichhaltung ein.   
"Genau so habe ich es gerne," kommt die Antwort.   
Vater und Tochter springen mit einem Kampfschrei aufeinander zu. Souns Tritt geht jedoch ins Leere, Akane hat sein Bein als Sprungbrett benutzt und ist in der Luft um ihren Vater herumgewirbelt, und kickt ihn in den Rücken. Mit einem lauten Platsch landet er im Wasser.   
Nachdem Akane auf einem anderen Bambusstab ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hat schaut sie nach unten zur Quelle wo ihr Vater hereingefallen ist. Ein paar Luftblasen steigen daraus auf. "Was ist los, Pops? Bist du schon erledigt?"   
Wenig war sie auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihr kurz darauf bot: Ein Känguruh, wie es sie in Australien gab, sprang aus dem Wasser. Es sah reichlich komisch aus wie es versucht auf dem Bambuspfahl sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, es schafft es erst als es den Schwanz zur Hilfe nimmt und um die Stange wickelt.   
"Oh nein, Sir sein gefallen in Quelle von **ertrunkenes Känguruh**. Es geben traurige, sehr tragische Legende von Känguruh das hier sein ertrunken vor über 200 Jahren. Nun wer immer fällt in Quelle nimmt **Gestalt von Känguruh**." Man merkte das der Touristenführer die Legenden der Quellen schon sehr oft erzählt hat.   
Verständlicherweise ist Akane nicht besonders scharf darauf ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit dem heimtückischen Naß zu machen. Leider hat ihr Ex-Vater scheinbar kein Verständnis dafür, das australische Tier greift sie schon wieder an. Bevor sie reagieren kann ist Akane auch schon im eiskalten Wasser gelandet.   
"Oh nein, Madame sein gefallen in Quelle von **ertrunkenes Junge**. Es geben traurige, sehr tragische Legende von Junge der hier sein ertrunken vor über 1500 Jahren."   
Wie um die Worte des Chinesen zu bestätigen taucht ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Akanes Frisur aus dem Wasser auf. Er zieht das Oberteil seines Gi auseinander und sieht das er nichts mehr hat das den BH, welchen er unter dem Gi trägt, füllen könnte.   
"Nun wer immer fallen in Quelle nehmen Gestalt an von Junge," fährt der Touristenführer fort. "Madame **sehen** was ich meinen?"   
Der folgende Schrei hallt noch lange in den umliegenden Bergen wieder. 

-Flashback Ende- 

Leise pfeift der Wind durch das Wohnzimmer des Saotome Dojo. Keiner hat ein Wort gesagt seit Soun seine Geschichte beendet hat. Schließlich ergreift Genma das Wort. "Das legendäre Gebiet der verwunschenen Quellen. Sein wahrer Schrecken war immer verborgen, doch nun ..." Er bricht ab und nimmt seine Denker-Pose ein.   
"**Pah!**" spottet Akane. "Was soll das heißen? Wahrer Schrecken?" Sie greift Soun am Gi und schüttelt ihn. "Was fällt die ein, Oyaji, mich an so einen **gefährlichen Ort** zu schleppen?"   
Soun bricht in Tränen aus. "Waaah! Meine Tochter **haßt** mich!" Kurz darauf hat der menschliche Sprinkler den Fluch der Beiden ausgelöst, und jetzt schüttelt ein Junge ein heulendes Känguruh.   
Nodoka geht entschieden dazwischen. "Sie sind zu weit gegangen, Herr Tendo."   
"Selbst für Martial Arts Training," ergänzt Ranko.   
"Wie sind Sie nur auf die Idee gekommen zu so einem gefährlichen Ort zu gehen," will die ältere Frau wissen. Das Soun-Känguruh holt ein Werbeprospekt aus seinem Beutel und gibt es ihr. "Eine chinesische Karte? Und eine Beschreibung des Trainingsgeländes?" Nodoka schaut das Tier an. "Kein Wunder. Sie können kein chinesisch, nicht wahr?"   
Das Känguruh nickt. Akane-kun schlägt ihm auf den Kopf, weicht aber schnell zurück als Genma mit einem dampfenden Teekessel ankommt. Dampf steigt auf als er das kochende Wasser über Soun gießt und ihn zurück verwandelt.   
"Aha. Heißes Wasser verwandelt dich wieder zurück," stellt er fest.   
Soun keucht und wedelt sich Luft zu. "Ja, aber es muß nicht ganz **so** heiß sein," sagt er als sich bereits erste Brandblasen bilden.   
Genma wendet sich an Akane-kun. "Und du verwandelst dich in einen Jungen wenn du mit kalten Wasser in Berührung kommst. Aber warmes Wasser macht aus dir wieder ein Mädchen."   
Um seine Theorie zu bestätigen will er den Kessel über den Jungen auskippen, aber Akane-kun weicht panisch aus. "**Warmes** Wasser. Kein **kochendes**!"   
"Nur keine Angst," beruhigt ihn Genma und klopft ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Dein Problem ist gar nicht so groß." Er wendet sich an den Rest der Anwesenden. "Unter diesen Umständen wird die Verlobung mit meiner Tochter Ranko selbstverständlich sofort **zurückgenommen**."   
Die beiden Mädchen, von denen eines zur Zeit ein Junge ist, atmen erleichtert auf.   
"Statt dessen transferiere ich die Verlobung zu meinen Sohn **Ranma**."   
Es dauert einen Augenblick bis diese erneute Ankündigung in das Bewußtsein der anwesenden Personen gesickert ist. Dann kommen sofort Proteste.   
"Ich denke gar nicht daran diesen **Freak** zu heiraten," beschwert sich Ranma.   
"Warum nicht, Ran-chan?" wirft Ranko schnippisch ein. "Ich dachte du machst dir nichts aus Mädchen, die sind doch immer so **langweilig**?"   
"Du weißt wie ich das meine, **Ko-chan**!"   
Nodoka überlegte ob eine Verlobung mit einem anderen Jungen, oder zumindest halben Jungen wohl männlich wäre. Aber bevor sie eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen kann kommt ihr Akane-kun zuvor.   
"Unter keinen Umständen werde ich mich mit diesem **Perversen** verloben," sagte sie in einem Ton der keine Widersprüche zuläßt.   
"Wen meinst du mit Perversen?" fragte Ranma gereizt.   
"Dich, du Perverser! Du hast mich nackt im Bad gesehen. Spanner"   
"Moment einmal. Ich wußte nicht das du ein **Mädchen** bist, ich dachte du wärst ein **Junge**."   
"Um so schlimmer, wenn du einen nackten **Jungen** sehen wolltest!"   
Genma klopft Soun lachend auf die Schulter. "Siehst du, Tendo. Sie verhalten sich schon genauso wie ein Ehepaar."   
"Sie ist **alleine **schon ein Paar," gibt Ranma bissig dazwischen.   
Akane-kun hat von der ganzen Sache endgültig genug und dreht sich um. "Es reicht, ich gehe."   
"Wo willst du hin, Akane?" hält sie Soun auf.   
"Zurück nach China. Ein Gegenmittel suchen. Das ist jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt für Verlobungen." Er dreht sich um und will gehen, als Ranma ihm noch einen Kommentar an den Kopf wirft.   
"Hau bloß ab, du Mannsweib. Oder bleib´ am besten ein Junge. Als Kerl hast du nämlich nichts weniger Busen wie als Mädchen. Ich habe dir also gar nichts weg gucken können, du plattes Mädchen."   
Akane-kun zuckt mit der Augenbraue, greift den Tisch und schlägt Ranma damit nieder.   
"Sieht so aus als wäre mein Bruder jetzt derjenige der **platt** ist," kommentiert Ranko trocken. 

* * * * * 

Später am Abend erwacht Ranma wieder in seinem Zimmer. Er nimmt das feuchte Tuch von seiner Stirn und betastet die Beule.   
"Ah, du bist wieder wach," sagt Nodoka. "Wie geht es dir?"   
"Als wenn mich ein Laster überfahren hätte," gibt er als Antwort und setzt sich stöhnend auf. "Das ist kein Mädchen, das ist ein Schläger."   
"Aber aber, so etwas sagt man nicht," scheltet ihn seine Mutter. "Ich bin mir sicher das Akane ein nettes und liebes Mädchen ist wenn man sie erst einmal besser kennengelernt hat."   
Ranma gab darauf keine Antwort. "Ich glaube ich nehme erst mal ein **Bad**," sagt er statt dessen. "Dazu bin ich ja vorhin nicht gekommen." Er verläßt sein Zimmer und geht die Treppe hinunter. Dabei betastet er nochmals seinen Kopf. '_Autsch, es tut noch immer weh,_' denkt er. '_Und so einer Idiotin hätte ich fast meine Freundschaft angeboten. Aber was will man von einem Mädchen denn schon erwarten?_'   
Im Umkleideraum angekommen entledigt er sich zügig seiner Sachen und nimmt sich ein Handtuch. Aber als er die Trennwand zum Bad aufzieht steht er Akane-kun gegenüber, der sich grade mit einem Eimer Eiswasser die Seife vom Körper gespült hat.   
"Öh, ich, äh," stottert Ranma.   
Akane-kun sieht den anderen Jungen haßerfüllt an, dessen Nacktheit von einem Handtuch nur undürftig verhüllt wird. Dann holt er zum Schlag aus. 

Das nachfolgende **Klatsch** konnte man noch in der ganzen Nachbarschaft hören. 

* * * * * 

Später an diesem Tag sitzen Akane-chan und Soun auf der Terrasse des Saotome Dojo und beobachten die Sterne. "Aber ihr wart zu dem Zeitpunkt beides Jungs," meint Soun, "dann ist es doch okay?"   
"**Okay** ist **nicht** das richtige Wort dafür," schmollt Akane. 

Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt Ranma mit einem roten Handabdruck an seiner Wange und seinem Vater am Tisch. "Sie hat Feuer," sagt er alte Saotome, "das macht eine Frau erst liebenswert."   
"**Liebenswert** ist **nicht** das passende Wort dafür," erwidert Ranma und wirft einen Blick auf die Terrasse, wo Soun mit Akane zusammensitzen. Als Akane sich umdreht und ins Haus schaut treffen sich ihre Blicke. Schnell wendet Ranma den Kopf wieder ab. "Nein, liebenswert ist wirklich nicht das richtige Wort!" 

**Ende?**

* * * * * 

Autor´s Note:

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe gesagt das ich an dieser Idee nicht weiterarbeiten werde. Ich habe es auch nur gemacht um meinen Schreibkrampf zu lösen. Diese FanFiction ist auch weiterhin keine Serie von der ihr mehr erwarten solltet, ich habe ohnehin schon genug zu tun.   
  



End file.
